1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crankcase of an engine, more particularly to the structure of a sidewall of a crankcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
The size and profile of current crankcases limits their ability for use in a variety of applications. The present invention overcomes these shortcomings by providing a low-profile crankcase adapted for use in a variety of applications in which size and profile are critical elements in the implementation of a crankcase.